Hunt for the Obelisks Part III
'' A small group of explorers from Sanctuary discovers the planet Nemonus, where the last piece of the Obelisk of Truth lays hidden...'' The landing struts thump against the surface. Firemane settles the ship down. "We have arrived." This is a large viewscreen that takes up almost the entire forward end of the room. It currently shows: Lush forest loam, covered with soft green moss dominates this clearing in the Nemoni forest. The trees stand about 20 feet all each, and would look like normal trees, except for one important difference. Several of the trees near the beginning of a forest path have small silver structures built into the trunk and the branches, with tiny lifts rising up the trunks. the path itself is occupied with a large 8 lane highway, which is buzzing with tiny hovercars coming in and out of the trees. Every now and then tiny aircraft zing across the clearing and into the trees. Fri Apr 21 22:35:59 2652 Contents: Exits: Asylum Forest Path _____________________ +-------------------------/ \-------------------------+ | Name: Asylum / X: 261834.00 \ Head: 41 | | Ident: None / Y: 614793.00 \ Mark: -49 | | Class:Tramp Class L / Z: 27421.00 \ Speed: 0.00 | +---------------------/_____________________________\---------------------+ Mern fingers his dagger as the ship touches down, "Ok....so wha' happens now?" Firemane looks out the viewscreen, gaping slightly. "Tell me I'm seeing what I'm seeing, have we just landed in a Nemoni city..?" Falkenberg nods. "Yep. Everything seems fine." Falkenberg hmms and looks at Firemane. "You mean, the Nemoni come from this huge planet? We've found...Nemonus?" "In a Nemoni city or /on/ a Nemoni city?" Jest asks. Snowmist's whiskers twitch and she mutters, "I'm ready t'wake up now..." "Only one way to find out." Falkenberg stands and heads for the exit. You disembark to the surface. Forest Clearing - Lush forest loam, covered with soft green moss dominates this clearing in the Nemoni forest. The trees stand about 20 feet all each, and would look like normal trees, except for one important difference. Several of the trees near the beginning of a forest path have small silver structures built into the trunk and the branches, with tiny lifts rising up the trunks. the path itself is occupied with a large 8 lane highway, which is buzzing with tiny hovercars coming in and out of the trees. Every now and then tiny aircraft zing across the clearing and into the trees. Fri Apr 21 22:41:56 2652 Contents: Exits: Asylum Forest Path On the tiny highway nearby, small piles of recently turned over hovercars pepper the lanes. The cycling lights of emergency vehicles can be seen coming down the highway, towards the burning vehicles. Mern steps out of the ship and looks down at the highway, "Uh oh....." "Uh oh." Falkenberg looks at the disaster. Tiny helicopters zing past Falk's head as they fly towards the crashes... Firemane fliches as she spots this, her ears flattening. "Pissed.. They're gonna be more than pissed.." She comments sadly. "Why'd they have to build a city in the only clear spot.." "Drop rockets.." Jest says quietly. "Damn." She grabs for her comm and tries to remember which frequency the Nemoni used. "Probably because it's the *only clear spot*, Fire." Falkenberg looks at the Obelisk. Snowmist wordlessly hands Jest her own comm after tapping in a quick recall code. "Already set." The clearing truly is clear, however much of the highway is crushed beneath the ship. Mern mutters, "Gulliver's Travels all over again..." Falkenberg sighs. "Well, all we can do is find what we came for, and get out of here." The comm crackles, "Roger, 471. All units, all units. Multiple vehicle crashes on highway 23, respond immediately. Officers on scene request ambulance support, over." Firemane shakes her head. "No, we won't.. I just killed Altheor know's how many people.." Jest'liana takes the comm Snowmist offers. She eyes it for a moment. "I wouldn't move right now. You wouldn't see the people walking, I don't think. But maybe we could tell them where we are heading and ... warn them?" Snowmist shrugs as she folds her arms, eyeing the ground around her feet warily. "Well, the sooner we get out business over with, the sooner we'll be, uh, outta their way." the comm crackles, "This is chopper 5 to dispatch. Sanctuary vessel has landed in Sector 4. Major structural damage to highway 23, over." The comm crackles, "Roger, chopper 5." Mern hrms, "Don't suppose there's much we can do the help huh?" What sounds like a thousand tiny air raid sirens sound off in the distance from all directions. Falkenberg sighs, "Well, someone should talk to them, then." "This is Jest, Captain of the Sanctuary vessel. We didn't mean to cause such damage, we are merely seeking something here. Can we help in anyway?" Jest speaks into the comm. "What can we do?" The comm crackles, "This is President Malcon. We weren't expecting visitors from your vessel, I'm sorry we couldn't have made better arrangements. We are warning our people to head indoors. Thankfully the section of the highway you've demolished was under repairs anyway. . At any rate, you are here. Is there something we can help you with?" Firemane's ears perk up just slightly, and she sighs audiably. Clearly relieved about something. The Obelisk is pointing straight down the path. Snowmist drops her face in one hand, muttering through her fingers, "They must be regrettin' the day they stumbled across us." ".. Mr. President, our apologies, again. We just didn't realize. We'll stay still until you give us the all clear to move about. We are seeking an artifact. And if I knew an exact description I would give it. It is an obelisk though, and once we find it, we will leave." Jest glances to the others. "It would seem to be down the path here.." One tiny aircraft isn't able to pull up in time, and smashes into Falk's back. Thankfully, the pilot bails out in time and drifts down in a tiny parachute. Falkenberg looks over his shoulder and resists the urge to swat something. The comm crackles, "We are not aware of any Obelisks, but you are welcome to look around all you like. Just...don't step on any villages please." Snowmist looks to the others. "Hrm, maybe just one or two of us should be walkin' around then. Less chance o' steppin' on somethin'." Another tiny plane accidently catches on one of Snowmist's ear hairs and gets entangled in it. Jest'liana's lips quirk. "Our gratitude, Mr. President. And, we are taking precautions. We'll keep in touch." Jest lowers the comm a little. "I think you might have a point, Mist. Maybe one head to look, others go back aboard? And..umm.. you have a plane in your ear." Firemane flinches slightly at that. "Ugh," she comments, carefully looking down at her feet to make sure she's not crushed anyone. "Yeah, the rest of us can.. Wait here.." As she's looking at Snowmist, she notices the plane. "Mist, don't move.. Jest.. Tell them to ground their aircraft.." Snowmist is just about to flick the ear, reaching up to the itch, when she grimaces and holds herself still with an effort of will. "Uhm, Jest, mind mentioning t'them to stop flyin' around us?" She begins to try and fish out whetever it is that had caught on the edge of the ear. Mern hrms, "I personally don't think that's a good idea....what if something happens to that one person?" Falkenberg sighs. "Well, I don't want to sit on the ship. I'll go. Whether anyone comes with me is up to them." "Mr. President? Your aircraft seem to be having a good deal of problems with us. You might want to ground them." Jest informs through the comm. Mern hrms, "These trees look pretty sturdy....If we have some rope we could use them to get around...." The comm crackles, "This is Oleria tower to all inbound and outbound flights, divert to your alternate airports until further notice." About 100 different pilots report their acknowledgement. "Those trees have people living in them nick, no go.." Firemane adds. "Falk, you go then if you want to.. Just.. Try not to kill anyone else?" Falkenberg shakes his head. "No, kid. They have buildings in the trees, and if one of us fell we'd wipe out a city. I'm going to walk. Like I said, come with if you want." Snowmist hrmphs as she finally leans toward Firemane and points to her ear demandingly, apparently gesturing for the other Demarian to fish the plane out. "If there's some sorta threat, I would think the nemoni would know 'bout it. An' find, have two people buddy up, but I think the less people, the less hassle. An' really, how many people does it take t'carry a foot-long stone back to the ship?" The comm crackles, "Roger Oleria tower. This is flight 1252 on final approach, we're within the outer marker. Request permission to land." Falkenberg looks at Firemane with a half-grin. "Hey, it's *me*. I'm always careful." He moves to the path, walking carefully, his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. Forest Path - ) This path is wide, about 6 feet across. The inner foot of it is covered with a tiny 8 lane highway, which continues on through the path, which seems to end at another clearing several hundred yards down the path. The trees lining the path have structures built all over them. The highway has exit and entrance ramps which connect to smaller roads leading to the trunks of the trees and what appear to be parking garages. Very little light gets through the thick canopy, so tiny lamp poles line the highway and all structures on the trees. Contents: Exits: Forest Pond Forest Clearing Forest Pond - The forest clears here, except most of the clearing is covered with a clear pond, which is fed by a waterfall tricking down the mountain to the east. The mountain is split by a narrow mountain pass, some 10 feet wide. To the west is a wide open meadow. The highway splits off here, with tiny green signs indicating which direction leads where. One part leads off towards the meadow, while the other part heads through the mountain pass. An exit/on ramp collection leads off onto a side road which melds into a tiny village perched on the shore of the pond. Fri Apr 21 23:01:52 2652 Contents: Exits: Village Moutain Pass Meadow Forest Path This tiny village is perched on top of a large flat boulder that extends out into the water. It's a typical small town, with no buildings larger than three stories. (1 1/2" high.) The part of the boulder which is bordered by the water is covered with a large shipping facility. Tiny ships dock and undock here, and many are currently on the pond. A small creek leads off from the pond, and this is where outgoing ships are headed. Mern has arrived. Falkenberg turns and looks over his shoulder. "Hey, kid." Mern steps out of the path moving down the road, "Thought you was gonna be careful?" A tiny plane is headed to land at an airport near the center of the city. Falkenberg nods. "I am being careful." There is the sound of tiny horns being honked. The highway seems jammed with rush hour traffic. Falkenberg waves the obelisk around. "Hmmm..." Mern frowns, "Yeah...but you're movin' awful fast for someone tryin' not to step on a town or two." The Obelisk glows, and points towards the center of the city....it struggles to pull from Falk's hands.. Falkenberg gestures at the city. "I think the cities are fairly obvious, kid." Falkenberg looks at the city carefully. "Uh oh..." Mern frowns, "Tell me the thing ain't buried beneath it..." Falkenberg speaks into his comm. You paged Jest'liana with 'Your comm beeps. "Jest...you all can follow the path next to the highway...it's perfectly safe. And...we found the obelisk, but there may be a problem..."'. Falkenberg frowns. "I think the city may be partially constructed of it." Mern nods, "That's what I's afraid o'..." You see nothing special. Carrying: Obelisk of Strength The piece seems to be set in a base, almost like a monument. A tiny park, complete with tiny trees surrounds it. Jest'liana pages: Coming. Mern nods, "That's what I was afraid o'..." Falkenberg crouches down and studies the city. "I...I think it may be like a national monument." Mern looks at Falkenberg, "We're in trouble....." Falkenberg speaks into his comm again. "...going to have a tough time explaining THIS request to the Nemoni, Jest..." You paged Jest'liana with 'We're going to have a tough time explaining THIS request to the Nemoni...'. Falkenberg sighs. "Well, maybe we can promise to bring it back when we're done...I dunno." Mern snorts, "Yeah...just like borrowin' the Empire State Buildin' "Jest and the others are coming. I'm not sure how to handle this, exactly." Falkenberg studies the obelisk, trying to see if it looks like it could be easily removed. The Obelisk is struggling like crazy to head for the piece in the city. The piece in the city has also begun to glow, and is straining at its base. Jest'liana has arrived. Falkenberg grips his obelisk tightly. "Uh oh...the last two pieces had a tendency to jump together..." Mern frowns, "Better back of with that thing..." Falkenberg turns to look at Jest. "Oh hey. How do we ask the Nemoni for one of their national monuments?" He gestures to the city, where a glowing obelisk sits amidst a park. Jest'liana stops. "Oh dear. Well... Ummm. If they knew how much we needed it? They seem to be very ..forgiving people." Falkenberg nods. "Well, the thing is about to rip itself up of its own accord. I don't have their frequency." The piece in the city is beginning to rip off it's base, while the pieces in Falk's hands ocntinue to yank with tremendous strength against his grip.. Jest'liana nods, "But.. will it drag through the city to get to us? And we can't /step/ into that..." She brings up her comm. "Mr. President? we have a slight problem... We are at one of your cities near a beach..." She looks to Falkenberg, ".. jump in if you want.." she murmurs. Mern says, "Whoa...we need to back off before we kill another bunch o' people..." Snowmist has arrived. "...and the artifact we need seems to be a monument in a park at the center of the city. The other half of the artifact is drawn to it...it may pull itself out of the city to be reunited with its mate," Falkenberg completes. The Obelisk piece in the city can no longer hold. It rips from it's base, slamming through a tall office building to connect with a loud CRACK to the OBelisk in Falk's hands. Falkenberg winces and shakes his hand. "Yeouch." The smashed building sways for a few moments, then collapses in a huge cloud of dust. Falkenberg frowns and looks at the city. "That's not good." Mern winces, "Why does no one ever listen?" The air raid siren wails again. The comm crackles, "The Stone of Oler!!! What have you done???" Snowmist's ears flatten as she looks toward the comm. "Eh, oh dear..." Falkenberg winces again. "Uhm, we're very sorry." Jest'liana raises the comm, "We carry a similar stone. The two appear to have been connected somehow. As soon as we brought the one with us, your stone of Oler flew to ours. We tried to back off but..." The comm crackles, "That stone was left by Oler himself when he created our world!" Mern winces, "We gotta move...we gotta move now....." "....Well, we can um, bring it back. It's part of this thing called the Obelisk of um..." he looks at Jest, "What was the whole thing together called again?" "..oh gods.." Jest murmurs under her breath. She looks to Mern and the others, "Get back to the ship. Get inside. Don't take off yet. We need to minimize the damage here." She addresses the comm again, "Mr. President? It is were physically possible to seperate your holy stone from the mates that Oler has left else where, we would do so... And as my companion said, we'll bring it back." The comm crackles.."Obelisk...wait....are you referring to the entity known as Voltrix which has attacked our people on Sanctuary?" Falkenberg nods quickly. "Yes. We need this to defeat him." The comm crackles.."Admiral Nelton told of his crushing a thousand of our people just for the sheer pleasure of it....please, use it. Destroy him. It would be the wish of Oler that his stone destroy one so evil.." Jest'liana nods, "Thank you, Mr. President. We'll leave your planet now, so as to not cause more damage. And we will return the stone if we can." "Um. Ok...thanks. Like I said, we're really sorry about destroying the office building. And the highway..." he looks at Jest and nods. "Yeah." The Obelisk of Truth, now completed, begins to glow white with pure energy. It then disappears into Falk's hands, fusing into his body. Falk begins to glow with pure white energy.... Falkenberg looks down at himself. "Oh, darn." Mern winces, "This isn't good..." Firemane has arrived. Jest'liana's eyes widen and she surprisingly begins to laugh. "The one person that GlowBoy likes okay, and you're the vehicle to toast him?" She shakes her head, concern then glinting, even though Falk would seem to be alright. "Are you okay though?" Snowmist stares at Falkenberg. "Oh boy, Falk's gonna battle Voltrix an' save the universe now? We're all doomed..." Falkenberg is glowing with the white energy of the Obelisk of Truth. "Erm. That kinda tickled." Firemane is kinda panting as she approaches, it's a long walk up here after all. She stops, looking down to check she's not near anything, and then blinks at Falkenberg, gaping slightly, "Oh boy." is her only statement. Snowmist's mouth twitches and she's obviously trying to suppress laughter. "Wow, Falk, the day-glo thing really suits you." Falkenberg hmms and tries to tone down the white glow. The glow responds to Falk's mental command, and disappears. From all outward appearances, he looks normal. Jest'liana shakes her head, but apparently can't get beyond her amusement. Mern chuckles, "Ok....so you're still you though?" Falkenberg shrugs. "I seem to still be me." He holds up a hand...it glows white. He waves the hand, and the white glow disappears. Firemane just looks at Falkenberg. "I dunno about white myself.. I think I prefer the purple.." She comments after a while. Mern looks at the others, "So what happens now?" Falkenberg shrugs. "I say we go back and let me save the Universe." Snowmist snorts and rolls her eyes, making an exaggeratedly frightened expression. "Save me! From *Falk*, that is..." "And what do we do after breakfast?" Jest drawls. Firemane groans. "We'll never hear the end of this." She comments, trying hard not to grin. "Um, first we better make sure the Nemoni are all clear.. I've got enough injuries and deaths on my consience right now.." Falkenberg chuckles. "I don't know. But we need to let the Nemoni get to making repairs...let's get out of here." Jest'liana turns to head down the path, "Mr. President, we are headed back to the ship and going to take off." She informs. Jest'liana has left. category: Arc VI logs